Like You
by Snow White in Wonderland
Summary: Silena was devastated when Beckendorf died. Enough to follow him into the Underworld. Evanescence songfic.


This is my first attempt at a songfic. It is based on Silena and Beckendorf. I heard this song and they were the first people to pop into mind. So here it is.

For anyone whose read my other stories, Nico's Mistake and Imprinted, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster now.

**Disclaimer: Silena and Beckendorf belong to Rick Riordan. The song belongs to Evanescence.**

"Promise me."

Silena's blue eyes stared into her boyfriend's, her hands on his face, begging for his promise that he wouldn't get killed on this dangerous mission. Charles Beckendorf shifted nervously after the weight of her stare.

"Silena," he said. "You know there's no garentee that I'll live..." He trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"Don't talk like that!" she insisted. "Please, Charlie...Just promise me you'll come back."

"I promise," Beckendorf said, for her sake. He couldn't shake the feeling, however, that this was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep. "I promise, Silena, I'll come back. For you."

Silena smiled in satisfaction. She pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," Beckendorf said. "And you know I love you too, right?"

"Of course," she said.

Beckendorf looked at the pegasus cantering nervously on the grass. "I have to go get Percy." Silena's face fell, and she looked down. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Don't worry, Silena. I promised you I'd come back, and I will. But this is our only chance to stop Kronos's invasion, before it starts."

"I know," Silena said. Boy, did she know. "Bye, Charlie."

"Bye." Beckendorf walked toward Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. Silena watched as he climbed onto Blackjack's back. She couldn't shake the feeling that this might be the last time she ever saw him.

_Stay low, soft, dark and dreamless _

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness _

_I hate me for breathing without you _

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

"Silena," her half-sister, Lacy, said days later. "Percy's back."

Silena looked up in interest. Ever since Beckendorf had left, Silena had been going out of her mind with worry. She hadn't combed her hair in two days, and she didn't even bother to put makeup on. She jumped up immediantly, not noticing how Lacy had said that Percy was back, not mentioning Beckendorf.

She ran towards the dining pavilion, where the crowd was gathered. She pushed past the crowds of campers, towards where Percy, Annabeth and Chiron stood. Beckendorf was nowhere to be seen.

No, she thought. She wouldn't believe it, not until it was confirmed.

"Where's Charlie?" she demanded. She peered around Percy, as though she thought maybe he was hiding her boyfriend behind his back. Yet she knew, somehow, that Beckendorf wasn't there. Her worst nightmares had come true.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-"

"No," Silena muttered. "No. _No._"

She started to cry. This was all her fault. Her boyfriend, the best thing that had ever happened to her, was dead, and it was all her fault. Why did she have to fall in love with Beckendorf? If she hadn't, she wouldn't be feeling this bad right now.

She felt someone put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Clarisse, her best friend and daughter of Ares. "Come on, girl," Clarisse said in a gentle voice. Her eyes were soft, feeling Silena's pain. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

_Grieving for you _

_I'm not grieving for you _

_Nothing real love can't undo _

_And though I may have lost my way _

_All paths lead straight to you_

She was a horrible person, she was convinced of that. If she had never believed Luke's lies, then she wouldn't be grieving for Beckendorf right now. Luke had lied to her, she could see that now. But she couldn't get out of it.

Silena returned from the Big House in a daze. The prophecy had been read, and everyone had been made aware of Typhon. Silena's cabin was deserted, and she was glad for that. She had something she needed to do.

Silena looked at the silver scythe charm on her bracelet. She rubbed it, as she had so many times before.

An image appeared before her, like an Iris Message. The face that was once Luke's stared at her.

"What is it, Beauregard?" Kronos growled.

"Percy's been told the prophecy," she said dully. "The head counselers know about Typhon."

Kronos nodded curtly. "Anything else?" he asked.

She started to shake her head, but thought better of it. She had something to say. "Yeah, there's something else!" Her tone was bitter. She glared at the image of the Titan. "Charlie's dead! You said he wouldn't be harmed!"

Kronos chuckled. "_Luke _said that, you naive little girl. Not I."

Silena gritted her teeth. She should've known. More lies. "This is all your fault!" she shouted. "Charlie's dead, because of you! You know, maybe I should stop giving you information."

Kronos glared at her. Even though this was nothing more than an image, a call like an Iris Message, he managed to freeze her in time. That meant he was getting stronger. "You serve me," he growled. "You pledged yourself to me. If you try to stop, I will kill your father. I know where he lives. Do you understand me?"

Silena found that she could move again. She nodded mutely.

"Good." Then the image faded.

_I long to be like you _

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Silena sat alone in her cabin the next morning, crying. She had decorated the wall behind her bed with pictures of Beckendorf. A box of chocolates sat on her lap, a gift from her father. A note had come with it, telling her that he was sorry to hear about her loss. Empty words, to her. Her father had never even met Beckendorf.

Silena would give anything to be like him. She didn't want to spy for Kronos anymore. She wanted to die, to be with Beckendorf again.

The door to her cabin opened. It was Percy and Annabeth, here for cabin expection. She listened as they debated on the points for the Aphrodite cabin. Percy wanted to dock a point because it smelled like designer perfume, but in the end, they gave Aphrodite five out of five.

"Great job as usual, Silena," Annabeth said.

Silena nodded dully. "You want a bonbon?" she asked. "My dad sent them. He thought-he thought they might cheer me up."

"Are they any good?" Percy asked.

She shook her head. "They taste like cardboard." Or maybe it only seemed that way to her, because she was so upset. It didn't really matter either way. Everything good about life, including chocolate, seemed to have lost its meaning to Silena.

"No, thanks," Annabeth said.

"I'll take one," Percy said.

Silena passed Percy a chocolate. He chewed it thoughtfully. "You sure it tastes like cardboard?" he asked. "It's pretty good."

She shrugged listlessly.

"We have to go," Annabeth said, sensing that Silena wanted to be alone. "Come on, Percy. We'll see you later Silena, we promise."

Promises, Silena thought as they left, seem to hold no meaning anymore.

_Halo, blinding wall between us _

_Melt away and leave us alone again _

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there _

_I believe our love can see us through in death_

Silena climbed out of the camp's van. She had already called Kronos to let him know what was going on. Not that she had any choice. If she didn't, she'd loose her father as well as her boyfriend.

Percy stood in front of the Empire State Building, with his pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Silena remembered that Beckendorf used to take care of Mrs. O'Leary when Percy was away from camp.

No. She couldn't think about that. She had to focus. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Thanks for coming, everybody," Percy said. "Chiron, after you."

The centaur shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

"But you're out leader," Percy protested.

Chiron smiled. "I am your trainer, your teacher," he said. "That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, _you _called the campers here, Percy. _You _are the leader."

Great, Silena thought. Another secret I'll have to betray.

Why had she believed Luke's lies? If she hadn't then war might not have been upon them. If she hadn't, her boyfriend would still be alive.

She was a traitor. Just like Luke. Just like Ethan Nakamura. A traitor, and nothing more.

"Silena, are you okay?" her sister Lacy whispered.

"Yes," Silena said distantly. "Just fine."

That was a lie. She wasn't fine. She wouldn't be fine again until she was back in Beckendorf's arms.

_I long to be like you _

_Lie cold in the ground like you _

_There's room inside for two _

_And I'm not grieving for you _

_I'm coming for you_

Silena wiped Annabeth's forehead with a cool cloth, trying hard not to look at the cut on her arm. This was her fault, too. She had told Kronos that Percy and Annabeth were going towards the Williamsburg Bridge. Everything was her fault. She was a horrible person.

Percy and Will Solace pushed through the crowd of Athena kids. Will examined Annabeth's wound. "It's not so bad, Annabeth," he said, exhaling with relief. "A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

Percy passed him a canteen. Will started healing the wound while Percy held Annabeth's hand. Silena whispered words of encouragement to her friend each time Annabeth cried out in pain. It was the least she could do, after all. It was her fault that Annabeth was like this.

Finally, Will stood up shakily. "That should do it," he said. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies."

He sent some demigods to the drugstore to get some medicine. They were going to need it.

Finally, the last demigod left, leaving Silena, Annabeth and Percy alone.

Silena pressed a cool cloth to Annabeth's forehead. "This is all my fault," she said. She was feeling so guilty. If only she hadn't agreed to tell Luke what was going on at camp. Then Annabeth wouldn't be hurt, and Silena would still have Beckendorf...

No, she told herself. She couldn't grieve for him. Not now.

"Silena, how is it your fault?" Annabeth asked weakly.

Silena couldn't tell her the truth-that she was the spy that was responsible for Beckendorf's death, for the battle they had just left, for the wound on Annabeth's arm. Instead she said, "I've never been any good at camp. Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter..." Her lips trembled, and she trailed off, not finishing her lie.

"You're a great camper," Percy told her. "You're the best pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."

_Ding!_ A lightbulb went off. She had an idea, one that might help defeat Kronos, get Clarisse to fight, and get her back to Beckendorf again, all at the same time. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I _know _I can convince her to help us."

"Whoa, Silena," Percy said. "Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry-"

"Please," she begged. She had to convince him to let her do this. It might be the only way she could be reunited with Beckendorf. "I can take a pegasus. I _know _I can make it back to camp. Let me try." She stared at him with pleading eyes.

Percy exchanged looks with Annabeth. "All right," Percy said. "I can't think of anybody better to try."

Silena threw her arms around the son of Poseidon. Then she remembered Annabeth and back away, glancing at her. Annabeth's face was carefully controlled."Um, sorry," she apologized. "Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

She opened the doors to the terrace and raced out of the Plaza. She whistled for a pegaus. "Take me back to Camp Half-Blood," she said, climbing onto the pegasus.

As the pegasus took flight, she looked up into the night sky. "I'm coming for you, Charlie," she whispered.

_You're not alone _

_No matter what they told you _

_You're not alone _

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Everything had gone just as she had planned it. The Ares cabin had believed that she was Clarisse. She led them into battle on a dozen war chariots. She wouldn't let the others fight the drakon alone.

The drakon was attacking New York. Percy and Annabeth were trying to hold it off alone. They were doomed. The drakon could only be killed by one of Ares's children.

"ARES!" she yelled.

The war chariots charged into battle. Silena, disguised in Clarisse's armor, led six of the chariots straight for the drakon. The other six charged for the monster army that was trying to get through to the Empire State Building.

The drakon reared back. One of its eyes had been blinded. Even so, its glare was enough to paralyze two chariot drivers, who verred into a line of cars. Silena, careful not to look into its good eye, led the remaining four chariots towards it. The drakon bared its fangs, ready to strike, and Ares campers threw celestial bronze javelins straight into its monsters. It hissed in agony.

"Ares, to me!" Silena screamed.

The chariots circled the drakon, throwing lances at the monster's skin. Two more chariots overturned, leaving only two chariots, though the warriors of the fallen chariots just fought on their feet.

Silena stabbed Clarisse's spear at the drakon's face, trying to put out its other eye. Take this, Kronos, she thought as she stabbed at the drakon, dodging the poison it sprayed.

Then things started going wrong.

The drakon swallowed one of Clarisse's siblings in just one gulp. It knocked another Ares camper aside. A third was sprayed with the deadly poison.

Percy and Annabeth jumped onto the monster's back and ran towards it head, trying to help, trying to let the Ares campers know that they weren't alone.

"You can do it!" Percy screamed at her, mistaking her for Clarisse. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

Silena's blue eyes shined with fear beneath Clarisse's war helm. "ARES!" she shouted. She leveled Clarisse's electric spear and charged at the drakon.

She could hear Percy yelling at her to wait, but it was too late. This was what had to happen.

The monster spat poison directly into her face.

Silena screamed as the poison settled onto her face and fell out of the chariot.

_I long to be like you _

_Lie cold in the ground like you _

_There's room inside for two _

_And I'm not grieving for you_

"Clarisse!" she could hear Annabeth screaming. Through dotted vision, she saw Annabeth and several Ares campers trying to remove the war helm, asking her if she was okay. Silena didn't answer. She wasn't okay. She was dying, but she didn't even care. She just wanted this over with. She wanted to be with Beckendorf again.

Then a new voice, shaken with grief, broke through the sounds of the battle: "NO! Curse you, WHY?"

It was Clarisse.

She knelt by Silena. Silena's vision was edged with black, and she knew she was dying, but she could still see Clarisse, her face blotchy with tears. "WHY?" Clarisse demanded.

She saw Chris Rodriguez, the reason behind hers and Clarisse's friendship, kneeling down next to Clarisse.

"Look out!" he screamed.

She didn't know who he was talking to, but she heard Clarisse stand up and yell at the drakon, "YOU WANT DEATH? WELL, COME ON!"

She grabbed the electric spear and charged the drakon.

Clarisse jumped onto the monster's head and drove her spear into its good eyes so forcefully it shattered. Electricity arched across the drakon's head. Clarisse jumped off as smoke began to boil from the drakon's mouth. The drakon's flesh dissolved and it collapsed.

It was dead.

Clarisse ran back to Silena, just as Annabeth managed to remove Clarisse's helmet from her head, revealing Silena as the dying girl.

_And as we lie in silent bliss _

_I know you remember me_

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse demanded.

Silena tried to swallow, but it was no use. "Wouldn't...listen," she croaked. "Cabin would...only follow you."

"So you stole my armor," Clarisse said, disbelieving. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to me." She glared at the surrounding Ares campers. "And NONE of you noticed?"

"Don't blame them," Silena said weakly. "They wanted to...to believe I was you."

"You _stupid _Aphrodite girl," Clarisse said, crying still. "You charged a drakon? _Why?_"

Silena knew it was time. She had to reveal herself as the spy. She couldn't die without telling them. She couldn't. It wouldn't be right. "All my fault," she said, and a tear escaped her eyes, streaking across her face, as she got ready to confess. "The drakon, Charlie's death...camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true."

Silena opened her palm, showing the bracelet with the silver scythe charm. Revealing herself as the spy who had cost Beckendorf his life.

"You were the spy," Percy gasped. Funny, she hadn't even noticed that he was there.

She tried to nod, but it was as useless as trying to swallow. "Before...before I like Charlie, Luke was nice to me," she said. She might as well tell them everything. She owed them that much. "He was so...charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised...he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt...Charlie. He lied to me."

She was almost out of breaths. She was getting closer to joining Beckendorf in silent bliss.

She could hear Clarisse send her siblings away to help hold the Empire State Building. They scrambled off quickly, not protesting.

Silena took another painful breath. "Forgive me," she croaked.

"You're not dying," Clarisse said, her tone insistent.

But Silena knew that it was time. "Charlie..." she whispered. His face appeared in her mind-the thing that meant the most to her. "See Charlie..."

Then everything went black.

_I long to be like you _

_Lie cold in the ground like you _

_There's room inside for two _

_And I'm not grieving for you _

_I'm coming for you_


End file.
